In Bondage
by kazokuhouou
Summary: [written by Houou] Jack meets a woman doomed to the same fate as he, to wander forever trying to destroy Aku. Eventually, Jack experiences feelings about her that he never felt before. Could the samurai be in love?
1. The Meeting

1 In Bondage  
  
Written by Houou  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack. Also, anyone that has a problem with a Samurai Jack romance fic can expect Sentret's sword to make a house call.  
  
Sentret: Houou!  
  
1.1 Chapter 1:The Meeting  
  
/How much longer will they chase me?/  
  
That thought was on the samurai named Jack's mind as he was chased through the rainforest by bounty hunters out for his blood. For the longest time, bounty hunters chase him until they get tired of it.  
  
These hunters would not be so merciful.  
  
Three days had gone and he was still being chased. Jack was suffering from exhaustion, hunger, and fatigue. He couldn't go on any further.  
  
He collapsed on the rainforest floor.  
  
One of the bounty hunters ran up to him and raised his sword.  
  
Samantha meandered aimlessly through the branches of the rainforest.  
  
She knew Aku was evil, she knew he thought her and the other villagers expendable, she knew he will destroy them, and yet the villagers sold out to him and banished her.  
  
Now all she owned were the clothes on her back and a sword she crafted.  
  
Down below on the floor, she heard a muffled whump and looked down to see a man on the ground, unconscious. A bounty hunter came up to him and raised his sword to kill him.  
  
Samantha jumped down from her branch and countered the sword thrust with her own sword.  
  
Jack was expecting to see the angel of death by now. Nothing happened, so he dared to open his eyes.  
  
Standing there, keeping the bounty hunter from ending his life, was a woman dressed entirely in black.  
  
He had a past experience with a woman fighting to save him. It turned out to be Aku, deceiving him, trying to destroy the one thing that would get him home.  
  
This woman, however, was different.  
  
Whereas Aku in disguise had a look of mystery, this one had a look of just plain hurt.  
  
That was the last he remembered, for he went unconscious.  
  
Samantha lunged at the bounty hunter.  
  
She had seen the bounty hunters before, as a child, when they hunted a man that spoke out against Aku. His head was chopped off and his body was displayed to the village. That fate would not be placed on this man.  
  
The bounty hunter's sword was knocked from his hand and Samantha's sword went through him like jelly.  
  
Leaving the body of the dead hunter on the floor for the ants to eat, Samantha dragged the man toward a nearby river.  
  
Slowly Jack's senses came back to him.  
  
He opened his eyes and didn't see a trace of the bounty hunter or that woman who saved him. He did, however, see the fish that lay near a river. A hand reached out to touch it. /Don't do it, it could be a trap,/ his mind was saying. His stomach was saying /feed me, I'm starving./ Jack ate as much of the fish as he could.  
  
Samantha was in the branches watching him.  
  
/He'll be fine now,/ she thought.  
  
She turned to leave, but her foot caught on a vine. Samantha fell through and was entangled in vines. She struggled to get free, but the vines went tighter around her.  
  
"Wait, what am I doing?" she said aloud.  
  
Samantha pulled her sword from the sheath and cut herself free of the vines.  
  
When she picked herself up, she and Jack were face to face.  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA, I'm such an evil person, leaving you with a cliffhanger! Ch 2 soon! 


	2. The Introduction

1 Part 2: The Introductions  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
Each had a thought that crossed their minds.  
  
/Why is he watching me?/  
  
/She can't be evil, she just can't./  
  
Even so, Jack was suspicious of her. Quickly he pulled out his sword, and Samantha caught the blade between her hands.  
  
As she held the sword, Jack watched her eyes. A night black just like his, and filled with pain, as he was sure his eyes were.  
  
Samantha saw his eyes and noticed that his eyes were filled with nothing but apprehension and sorrow.  
  
/Here is someone who sees a similar fate to me./  
  
That was on their minds.  
  
"You have quick reflexes." Jack broke the silence.  
  
"You are a quick fighter yourself."  
  
Samantha released the blade and Jack lowered his sword.  
  
/Say something!/  
  
"I'm.............Jack."  
  
/Way to fill, samurai./  
  
"Samantha, you may call me Sam if you like."  
  
"I hope I'm not offending you, but.why did you save me?"  
  
/Why did I save him, anyway?/  
  
"Um.because I could and I had nothing to do?"  
  
"Aku flung you through time?"  
  
"Yes and now I must find a way to go back and stop him before all this happens," Jack told Samantha.  
  
Samantha said, "Aku has left a nasty legacy on me as well. He's turned my fellow villagers against me, and they banished me. They wont believe me when I say that one day Aku will destroy them."  
  
She stood up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going, Samantha, was it?"  
  
Jack was sitting down on the rainforest floor; there he noticed her full height, a medium build, and sense of grace.  
  
He had seen a lot of beings since being flung to this time. Right then and there, he thought her to be the most exquisite.  
  
Samantha was not blind, and she noticed the nobleness in Jack. He was strong, yet gentle. He was a true warrior of righteousness and purity.  
  
"I must try to save the village. They are the only friends I've ever known."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No Jack. I don't want you to be involved."  
  
"I have to do something, besides, I owe you for saving me from the angel of death."  
  
Samantha cast a look of worry and fear in her eye on him.  
  
She turned away and walked toward the village.  
  
Her head turned back to the samurai. "Well, are you coming or not?  
  
As they grew closer, Samantha's pace quickened. Something in her told her that the village was in danger.  
  
The two warriors broke through the forest and stopped on a hill looking over the village.  
  
The scene was just awful.  
  
I think this is the curse of writing. I keep leaving you with cliffhangers, ne? 


	3. The Village

1 Part 3: The Village  
  
Aku was there.  
  
And he brought lackeys.  
  
"So, samurai. I see you have an ally. Well, let's see if you can cut through these forces before the village burns to the ground. Attack!"  
  
All the lackeys surged as one toward the two warriors.  
  
Both Jack and Samantha pulled their swords out of the sheaths and slid into fighting stances.  
  
(Now would be the time that cool music plays.)  
  
Sparks flew, weapons clashed and injuries/deaths were sustained.  
  
All the lackeys, for some odd reason, were more interested in killing Samantha than Jack.  
  
/What? Why her? I'm the one he wants dead./  
  
"Oooh, sorry time's up. The village burns.  
  
A blunt object knocked the two out.  
  
Hours later, Jack woke up with a throbbing headache. His vision was blurred for a few minutes and all he could see was a bright orange ball. Jack walked toward the blur but was held back by a dark figure. As his vision cleared, he saw that it was Samantha. A small slash divided her right cheek and some blood was attempting to trickle down.  
  
Not that he'd ever admit it to her, but even with that slash, she was an amazing sight to beheld.  
  
Sorrow was written all over her face. "It's a Fire Dome."  
  
"A Fire Dome?"  
  
"An evil spell that Aku cast. No one on the out side can penetrate it, otherwise they'll burn, and the ones on the inside will eventually burn. It is only a matter of time."  
  
She shut her eyes, but not before Jack saw the tears.  
  
A rattly voice said in a weak whisper from the dome, "Sa.Samantha."  
  
A man with severe burn marks approached the edge of the inside of the dome.  
  
/Those features, I've seen them./  
  
Samantha's face went pale.  
  
"Father?" she said in a low whisper.  
  
The burned man nodded. Tears were slowly going down and merging with the blood.  
  
"Samantha, on behalf of the village, we're sorry we didn't listen to you. Please.stop Aku so this will never happen to anyone."  
  
She silently nodded her head.  
  
Samantha's father was then consumed in the flames.  
  
That night, the female fighter watched the flames in the fire. Numbly she stared, and didn't notice when Jack sat down next to her. There was no objection when he placed his arm around her and hugged her. She merely looked up at him with a look in her eyes that plainly said thanks.  
  
Jack was lost in his thoughts about earlier. Now the same horrible fate that plagued him befell on her as well. He wouldn't mind one bit.  
  
His head turned and he saw that Samantha had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Gently he laid her body on the ground.  
  
/Even asleep, she looks graceful. /  
  
Jack went to the other side of the fire and lay down to get some sleep himself. Before he fell asleep, he said to the sleeping Samantha, "Pleasant dreams."  
  
Not as well written as the previous two, but still, I'm trying to get to the later chapters before Mon. 


	4. The Dogs

1 Part 4:The Dogs  
  
AN: I couldn't remember the dogs' names if it was a question on TWL, so don't completely shoot me for not naming them.  
  
Kireihana: That's the Weakest Link (she don't own it neither do I who cares) for those who are naïve.  
  
"You're following me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So. why are you following me?"  
  
"I still owe you," Jack said, "for saving me."  
  
"That was a week ago," Samantha said.  
  
"Besides, we now have a common destiny. We must stick together if we are to defeat Aku. The future of the universe is on our shoulders." Jack said, while looking at her face, which now had a scar from the first battle they fought together. He didn't add that Samantha still had a captivating hold on him. Such a hold that he wanted to follow her.  
  
In turn, Samantha asked that for no real reason. She didn't mind his company, likely she would be devastated if he left.  
  
"Hold it!" A British accent spoke.  
  
The samurai and the warrior turned to see a dog pointing a gun at them. Samantha had half a mind to slice him. The two had fought bounty hunters, monsters, and each other (for practice, of course.) No talking dog was going to stop her.  
  
The dog then lowered his gun.  
  
"It can't be. Jack is that you?"  
  
Then Jack recognized him. It was one of the dogs that had stepped on the banner.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, and we were thinking we'd never see you again."  
  
"How are you doing since your liberation?"  
  
"We've made progress in discovering our past, and recently.hey, Jack.who's the lass?"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow, then remembered Samantha.  
  
"This is Samantha. She's condemned to a similar fate as me."  
  
"She was sent through time?"  
  
"She must avenge her village."  
  
The reunion between the dog population and the samurai Jack was massive. Every dog that was in the area came to see again the samurai that helped them be free of Aku's tyranny. Many were also glad to see Samantha. When one of the worker dogs suggested that she see the battlefield where the epic battle took place, Samantha accepted.  
  
Hulls of the bug robots that were destroyed by Jack's hand still littered the area as Samantha and some of the dogs wandered through it. The dogs talked endlessly about how he fought, all the twists and turns that occurred during the battle, and even quoted the final conversation between Jack and the head dog.  
  
One piece of conversation between the dogs and Samantha, however, stuck in her mind.  
  
"He truly is a noble fighter. He's a decent man, powerful yet gentle. He's a rare find for anyone. But you know that, don't you Sammy?"  
  
That's what they called her. Samantha answered yes, thankful that the lanterns the dogs were carrying were away from her, so they can't see her blushing face.  
  
Jack and the rest of the dogs were around a fire, drinking water.  
  
No one was sure how it happened, but the conversation turned to Samantha.  
  
"Why do you follow her anyway?"  
  
Jack sputtered, trying not to choke on his water.  
  
The dogs watched him with curiosity in their eyes.  
  
"Well.because she saved my life once, and.she's a good fighter, and." The samurai fell silent.  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
He couldn't answer them. His eyes were on the ground.  
  
"Hmmm, sounds like our favorite samurai is in love."  
  
Jack looked up.  
  
/In love? Me? /  
  
"Yes, now I can see it in his eyes. He's in love with Samantha!"  
  
"Th.tha.that's preposterous!"  
  
"So why are you stuttering?"  
  
"And why did your face flush when he said that, hmm?"  
  
"I."  
  
Thankfully the returning party approached the fire and the conversation disappeared. Jack still thought about what they said, though. Could he really be in love with her? Maybe he was. It would explain he feelings he's had for her since they met.  
  
The dark sky gave way to lightning and Aku's face shone all throughout the heavens.  
  
"Aku!"  
  
Kirei-sama: Darn it Houou, what is it with you and eyes? 


	5. The Capture

1 Part 5: The Capture  
  
"Aku!"  
  
The image of Aku said nothing, only pointed to a castle in the distance, and then vanished.  
  
The people and dogs blinked, trying to make sense of this.  
  
"He wants us to come."  
  
They looked at Jack.  
  
"He is ready for us to attack. We should. Aku has had the world and us in his bondage for too long. It's time the world was set free."  
  
Seventeen bug creatures were at the entrance when the two warriors reached the castle. A drawing of the swords, a charge on both sides, and blades hit scythes.  
  
Jack turned and slashed a few in the torso, whereas Samantha kicked the heads off two of them, while sticking her sword in the head of the third. Then the rest were placed on the two swords and left to die.  
  
Jack shook off the remaining creatures off his sword and entered the castle, with Samantha behind him.  
  
An earsplitting shriek filled the air.  
  
"Ja-"  
  
Jack turned around.  
  
Samantha was encased in pink crystal, frozen in space/time.  
  
A look of pure terror was on Jack's face as the crystal disappeared.  
  
It was then he realized.  
  
The dogs were right.  
  
He did love Samantha.  
  
And he would fight not only to avenge his family, but also to free Samantha.  
  
Many adversaries awaited the samurai in the corridors of the castle.  
  
They met an unfortunate death as the sword of the samurai met the flesh of their bodies.  
  
Angrily he ran through the castle until he came to a very expansive room.  
  
Inside it was Aku.  
  
"You have improved since the last time, samurai. However, this time, I hold the advantage. Allow me to introduce my newest ally."  
  
From the shadows of the room stepped Samantha. 


	6. The Duel

1 Part 6:The Duel  
  
Samantha appeared to be the same, except for an amulet on her neck. There was an air of evil upon the warrior, though.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"How could I what?" Samantha asked in a different tone of voice.  
  
"How could you work for Aku after what he did to the village?"  
  
"There is no right or wrong, Jack. There is only Aku, and those who oppose him. And since you oppose him, you must die."  
  
Her sword appeared out of nowhere and tried to slice Jack. He grabbed the blade like she did to his blade so long ago.  
  
"Samantha why could you betray me?"  
  
He propelled the blade away from him and pulled his own sword out. The swords clashed and sparks flew. They deflected each other's attacks while launching their own attacks.  
  
It was the longest battle in Jack's life.  
  
It was also one of the hardest, for tears threatened to blur his vision. He knew she would kill her if he didn't think of something.  
  
He found the weakness.  
  
During a volley of swipes, slashes, and blocks, the tip of his blade nicked the amulet, and, for a minute, he saw the old Samantha, with a look in her eyes that plainly said, help.  
  
He placed the sword in his sheath.  
  
"Please forgive me Samantha."  
  
He grabbed the amulet around Samantha's neck and yanked hard.  
  
The amulet went in his hand without resistance.  
  
He let it drop to the ground and crushed it.  
  
A dark spirit left Samantha and she fell to his arms.  
  
Jack held her tight and heard a low murmur.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He looked down and saw Samantha smile at him.  
  
"We're even. Thank you."  
  
Aku was furious.  
  
"YOU TRAITOR!"  
  
He grabbed Samantha tightly in his grasp.  
  
"She is still in bondage to me! Now choose! Hand over the sword or lose your friend!" 


	7. The Choice

1 Part 7: The Choice  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Try me, woman."  
  
"Don't you dare give him the sword, Jack. It isn't worth it."  
  
/I wish I were so sure, / Jack thought. Samantha meant more to him than he ever said out loud, and he did not want to lose her. But giving the sword up would surly mean his death.  
  
He looked at his sword and then at the two beings, one evil demon, one unique human.  
  
"No," he said, dropping the sword.  
  
Aku and Samantha equally looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I would rather die myself than her."  
  
"That won't be arranged."  
  
Aku tore a portal of time like he did at their first battle and flung Jack through it.  
  
Samantha knew she had to act fast or she would lose Jack, and she did not want to lose him. Samantha kicked Aku in the wrist, grabbed Jack's sword, and ran through the portal before it closed.  
  
Jack closed his eyes through his second trip through time. He now had nothing to live for. He lost Samantha forever, he didn't avenge his family, and he no longer possessed his sword.  
  
Likely he would kill himself as soon as.  
  
A hand grabbed Jack's hand and placed something in it. He looked at his hand.  
  
In it was his sword.  
  
He looked up.  
  
There was Samantha.  
  
She smiled at Jack.  
  
"I'd never abandon you on purpose, Jack."  
  
The portal opened to the last place it began. Aku was there in Jack's time, unsuspecting that two warriors would seal him up. However, the time was right. The two were in position, had the sword in the right position, and Aku was at the right spot to be sealed.  
  
Jack and Samantha jumped down from the cliff and brought down the sword.  
  
Aku turned in time to see them.  
  
"No! I thought I got rid of you!"  
  
Then there was no more, as Aku and all that signified him disappeared in flashes of lightning. Jack and Samantha found themselves in front of a group of people now free of Aku's bondage. The people went up to Jack and hugged him, and said how he did his family and his people proud.  
  
Samantha panicked. Already the people looked at her with cold eyes. They would not readily accept her.  
  
She ran off and stole a horse.  
  
Jack heard yelling. He ran up to the yellers.  
  
''What has happened?"  
  
"That strange woman that was with you took off with one of the horses, saying that she was not worthy."  
  
Jack got up on one of the other horses.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to find her!"  
  
Ooh, the climax! I have been waiting for the next chapter! 


	8. The Confession

1 Part 8:The Confession  
  
Samantha rode aimlessly through the plain. She silently wished Jack the best of luck here. This was his time; he could be without her, a person from the future.  
  
"Samantha!"  
  
/No, it couldn't be./  
  
Indeed, it was Jack. He had followed her.  
  
Jack stopped her horse and got off his.  
  
"Samantha, why did you go?"  
  
"Jack, there is no place for me here."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"I'd get in the way. No one wanted me around there, and you and I are even. I saved your life, you saved me from evil.''  
  
"But."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should stay here."  
  
That was a challenge to Jack, one Samantha thought he couldn't answer. He had an answer.  
  
He tilted her head up, and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Samantha looked surprised, but also she looked .happy.  
  
The two broke, then Jack said, "You saved someone from death, then allowed him to follow you. Over time, that person came to love you, and would rather die than live without her. You helped him seal a master of darkness up, and he wants to thank you by asking you to stay with him forever, and that someone, is me. I love you, Samantha. Stay with me for the rest of your life, please."  
  
Samantha merely watched him. Her eyes shone with happiness.  
  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that. And you know what?"  
  
He looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Jack"  
  
This time, their kiss was long and passionate.  
  
The End. 


End file.
